The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for self-priming as well as a solution line used with the system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for self-priming solution lines of a system including a solution container and an attached set that provides fluid communication with the solution container.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a solution container with an attached set or a pre-attached set. The set provides fluid communication between an interior of the solution container and allows transfer of that solution from the interior of the container to a remote location, such as to a patient or to another container.
A typical use of such a container and set is in the field of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD). Often a "flush" procedure is performed on the set prior to beginning CAPD. The intent of the "flush" procedure is to prevent infusion of air into the peritoneal cavity by "priming" the administration line with solution; and to serve as a microbial "wash" of each component of the set prior to administration of solution to, for example, a patient.
There are, of course, many products currently available that deliver solutions. Some of the products are delivered without any air or gas in the administration line or lines and/or the container. To manufacture such a product without air or gas, however, special materials are required to be used and/or very heavy manufacturing equipment may be necessary to draw a vacuum before filling.
Generally, when a flexible container is filled with a solution, lines leading to the container are not completely filled with the solution since no way for air or gas exists to be removed since the result of forces, such as surface tensions, weight of column of water and gravity, applied on a given volume equals zero inside the administration line, i.e. equilibrium exists. Therefore, unless special materials and/or heavy manufacturing equipment is implemented to draw a vacuum before filling, air or gas is likely to exist in the administration lines and/or tie container.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system, method and administration line that overcome the deficiencies of prior known systems by providing a simplified arrangement for self-priming.